Serali
Serali is a Lochan Fae and the sister of Terali. She occasionally lives with her sister inside the city of Arx. Personlity Serali is normally quiet and sticks to herself. She is incredibly polite and refined, almost as much as her sister, though she prefers not to be. While her sister will start conversations with other residents, Serali will not talk with others, she will usher greetings and well wishes but she does let conversations start. Appearance Serali has gray eyes and dirty blonde hair. Her hair is extremely long on her right side and it gradually becomes shorter as it goes around her back to become a pixie cut on her left side. She has a button nose and standard pointed ears with a pale yellow skin color. When traveling, Serali can be found wearing blue riding pants and dark boots with a white long sleeved button-up and with the occasional horse. When in the city she can be found wearing an ankle length dress with many embellishments and sleeves that fold out to the elbow with a low cut top. Story Serali grew up inside of Capital with her sister Terali. Both her mother and father were both high inside of the Lochlan government and because of this Serali and Terali were asked to be wed to other family's sons. Both Terali and Serali attended lessons to become proper young women inside of the Lochlan government. Later in life, Terali, being older, was wed first to a Fae scholar named Morwen. 2 years later Serali was wed to a man named fuck if I know. dude would try to force Serali to go to social outings and would get incredibly upset when she refused to attend causes the two to fight frequently. Her husband was focused completely on appearances and how people perceived the two of them that she eventually got fed up with his constant lies of his job and his persistant degradation of her. Serali became incredibly unhappy with her relationship with the man extremely quick and continually asked her parents exactly why she had been called to marry him. Each time she pleaded to them they informed her that after two years of marriage Serali could then file for divorce. Serali suffered through the relationship and waited patiently for the two years to run out but before they could her husband was brutally murdered by the to-become notorious assassin S. After her husband's death Serali began to spend more time with her sister and her husband inside of Arx. Serali is always welcome into their home and makes frequent visits to their home. Serali currently lives in Capital with her parents and will also travel much to visit other friends around Daemon. Relationships Terali : Since Serali is a little upset about being forced into a marriage with a man who only thought of her as property she does not care for her parents very much. That being said, Serali loves her sister and views her as her only true family left. They constantly caused trouble as children and even now when they're older they occasionally do but on a smaller scale and while still keeping their high appeal. Trivia *When staying with Terali and Morwen, Serali will sleep inside of the room that they had saved for their child that they could never have. Category:Fae Category:Mortal Category:All